This invention relates to a system for controlling heat transfer in building structures, motor vehicles and the like.
It is well known that buildings and other structures and objects tend to heat up in the daytime and cool down at night particularly in areas where substantial temperature differences exist and therefore it has been customary to provide insulation in the walls of the building to give some control of the degree of heat transfer and thus maintain the buildings in livable condition.
In areas where there is extensive heating during the day and high temperature drops at night as in the inland of Australia this temperature difference can be quite a problem and elaborate and expensive air conditioning units are usually installed, as well as using thermal insulation such as rock-wool bats or the like in walls and ceilings, or between panels forming the structure.
As well as being expensive, such known systems introduce noise when air conditioners require to move substantial volumes of air, and also structures of this nature are heavy and difficult to transport if prefabrication is resorted to.
It is known that lightweight structures with good thermal insulation are highly desirable and objects of the present invention are to provide improvements which will eliminate the difficulties referred to above.